Mystique's beginning
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: Every ones sees the bad person Mystique can be in the movies, but what is it that made her this way. What led her to be the feared shape shifter that stands beside Magneto,the feared mutant terrorist.A look into her childhood will tell the tale.Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This fic. is my second story for x-men! It is dedicated to the totally awesome ChamberlinofMusic! This totally awesome fan Fiction person inspired this story! I have never seen another Mystique fic. like this, so I thought I would try one! I really hope you like it! It is short because it is only the first chapter, but I promise they will get longer! It will take a while between updates because I am balancing between writing Harry Potter fic. and The Returning(the other X-Men fic.) I hope every one likes it and if anyone has an ideals about what they would like, please tell me. Also if any one gets a chance check out the poll on my bio. page Enjoy!

* * *

The wind whistled violently through the trees as they were knocked back and forth, as the gale of wind swept the small house. The rain thundered down , but was unheard as the thunder drummed ever louder. The small girl with black hair that matched her name, sat in the window sill staring off into the dark stormy night. She always found it comforting to listen to the rain and look into the dark stormy nights, it made it seem as if the night had more problems then the watcher. She was thinking of the school day today. The phone rang knocking her from her thoughts. She jumped out of her seat running down the hallway to get into the phone in time. If it was her mother and she didn't answer, she would be in big trouble later.

"Hello?" she said picking up the phone.

"Raven?" came the steely voice of her mother.

"Yes mother, it is me." She answered obediently.

"I was just calling to check up on you." Her mother informed her.

"I see. How is the campaigning going?" Raven asked hoping her mother wouldn't go into another rant.

"Well it is storming here so some didn't show up." Her mother said as if a bad taste was in her mouth.

"Does that mean you are coming home?" She asked not knowing whether that was a good or bad thing.

"No, Someone has to protest against these vile demons." Her mother said her voice turning nasty.

"Oh." She said.

"Well I must go now Raven, I will call again later." With those words her mother hung up the phone.

She went back upstairs and wrapped herself in her blankets. It was cold and she was alone in a house during a storm. She was a little afraid. Not that she would ever say this to her mother. Her Mother would only laugh. She started crying as she thought of the school days events and the horrible thing that had happened to her friend. Now she would never see her only friend again. She was picked on in school and Michelle was her only friend. Now she had no friends. Her stomach growled, she tried to ignore it but finally gave up and left her warm blankets to go to the kitchen.

She warmed up the left overs her Mother had packaged for her to eat while they were away. She figured that she should be used to this since she was now twelve and her parents were always off campaining against mutants. She was sure glad she wasn't a mutant.

She shoved the leftovers on the microwave and got a fork.

BING

The food was done. As she sat down the lights flickered off and then on and then off again.

"Great." She said aloud. She went and got the candles and matches. As she walked she wondered why she was so different from her parents. Her parents had always taught her to hate and scorn the genetic freaks. She preferred mutants, but her parents insisted upon that name. After twelve years of having that drilled in her head she still didn't hate mutants. She would rather die then tell her parents this, but still it was the truth.

After digging the candles out of the closet and the matches out of the kitchen draw, she finally ate her meal. It wasn't very filling, but it was all she could do since she was a lousy cook. She went back to her room and snuggled up in her blankets. It was cold, and she tried getting asleep, but the loud voice in the back of her head told her that she was dreading tomorrow too much to get any sleep.

* * *

Auhtor's note- Well that is the first chapter! I hope everybody liked it! lease review. Reviews are my bread and butter! Also if you get a chance check out my other fic, The Returning. It is about the events after the third movie. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- This Fic. is still dedicated to the tottaly awesome ChamberlineofMusic! ^_^

Thanks goes way out to X-girl129(1) and Ojex XIII(1)! I really appreciate such great reviews and I have TWO reviews on just the first chapter! Alas, I have been mean to them, rather my computer was. It crashed and it took about a month to fix it. It is just a computer Gateway. Anyways I am sooooo sorry for the update! This is definitely a great day! This story is different then my other one in that I have no clue where I am taking this! So any ideas that you wonderful readers want to see in the story please share. I love knowing what all you people are thinking! Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

She looked at the puddles forming on the cracked pavement, from the previous storm last night. She was trying to walk as slowly as possible. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the school day. She was tired on top of all of it. She couldn't get to sleep until way past two o' clock in the morning. Sometimes she wished she had different parents, it was a good thing her parents couldn't read her mind or they would kill her for just thinking that. She didn't care though it was true! Her parents were so controlling they even told her who her friends could and couldn't be. All they cared about was their anti-mutant protests. That was what half of her thought, the other half knew they loved her, they just had a weird way of showing it.

The walk to school wasn't long and even though she walked as slowly as possible, she found herself staring at the overbearing brick building with the title of horror school. As she walked up into the building she felt like she was being sentenced to death. Well she had to look at the bright side. At least her mother hadn't been there to nag her and remind her of the new school rules. It had been a week since it had happened. She just had a feeling that she would show up today, and her feelings were almost never wrong. As she slinked through the crowded hallways she tried to look less weak then usually, since she had no one to back her up if someone decided she would be a good target to pick on.

"Raven, wait up." Came the desperate voice she didn't want to hear. She walked quicker and soon found herself running through the hallways to her locker, hoping she wouldn't follow her. Of course one value she had always admired (and now hated) in her friend (or former friend according to her mother) was her persistence.

"Raven this isn't fair." Michelle's voice sounded as Raven pretended to look for something in her locker so she didn't need to look at Michelle.

"Raven don't ignore me, it isn't my fault." Michelle said pleadingly. Michelle pulled raven from the security of her locker.

"You can't just ignore me." Michelle said angrily. She felt like crying, all the times Michelle had helped her, but she saw every one watching her ready to tell her mother if she so much as muttered a word to her ex-friend.

"Raven, say something." Michelle demanded. She couldn't her Mother would kill her. She shut her locker door and tried to go around Michelle, it didn't work.

"Raven you know this is wrong, and I know this is just because of your Mother."Michelle spoke softly, knowing that she had great hearing. She would rather have someone threw her into a wall and beat her to a pulp, anything would be better than this. All she could do was walk away. She ran off to her classroom and felt like if she dropped dead on her desk this second she would be very happy.

Two…… one……. BRING! The bell went off signaling that school was out and she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. She didn't even stop at her locker, not wanting another run in with Michelle. It had been the worst day of her life. Michelle was in all her classes and sat next to her in most. Everyone was picking on her and calling her a freak, even the teacher ignored her. All she could do was sit there and let her friend down. She decided to walk the long way home, as she figured her Mother would be home by now. She was walking through an alley way when she tripped over a brick. She didn't get it, the brick hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Raven." Came the all too familiar voice.

"Ugh." She said to herself. She went to run knowing her agile self could outrun her friend. The only problem was that she found bricks all over the place.

"You aren't running away this time." Her friend said waving her hand and more bricks for flew in front of her.

"Stop it." She said desperately, scared of what her friend could and was doing. Her parents always told her that mutants couldn't control their powers.

"I am not going to hurt you. How can you think that. I am still me." Michelle said walking in front of her. "I'll make the bricks go away if you promise not to run." Michelle said.

"I promise." She whispered. She looked at her friends hurt face. The bricks started flying away from her. She said nothing just looked at her friends face until it hurt too much to look. She looked at the pavement instead.

"I understand, in school. I get that, everyone will tell your mom and you will be in huge trouble. But here in a deserted alley way , it is just you and me."Michelle said pleadingly. She felt tears form and fall down her face rapidly and she slumped onto the cold dirty ground.

"Raven, what's wrong. Just because I'm a…a mutant doesn't mean I'm not still the same Michelle you always knew." Michelle said looking at her.

"I…I…" she tried to explain herself, but the truth was she couldn't explain herself.

"I don't understand, just talk to me Raven. We've been best friends since the second grade."

"I.. .can't… shouldn't… be...h...h…here." She said hysterically. She was good at concealing her feelings except she had been able to always open up to Michelle and now their friendship was over.

"Your Mom won' ever know we met in some deserted alleyway." Michelle said. At this she realized what she was doing.

"I can' be here. She'll ask me if I talked to you and now I have. We can't be friends anymore, she made that clear." She said repeating her mother's words.

"YOU NEVER SHARED THAT BELIEF." Michelle yelled. "You always told me you didn't hate mutants like your parents do.

"So." She said hating that her friend yelled at her.

"SO, it shouldn't matter that I am a mutant." Michelle said.

"but it does matter." She said truthfully.

" I was afraid of this. You believe too much of what your parents say."Michelle said angrily.

"No I don't, they are right about a lot of things."She said defensively.

"Whatever, Raven. You can keep believing that. I only hope that when you finally realize how twisted your parents are, that I doesn't hurt you as much as this is hurting me. Good- bye Raven." And with that she watched her friend walk away.

They would never see each other again.

* * *

Author's note- Thanks for reading. I really haven't a clue as to what I am doing. If you all have any ideas I would love to include them. Hope I get some reviews^_^


	3. Chapter 3

This fic. remains dedicated to the totally awesome ChamberlinofMusic!

Author's note- Author's note- Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update and it is sooo short. XC Anyways, Lots of Thanks to ChamberlinOfMusic(2) for reviewing chapters 1 and 2, RogueOnFire(1), and Mutant-fan(1) for their awesome of memory like in school are in Italics! Her daydreams are in bold. I know the teasing/fighting scenes are soooo sucky, but I am not so great at those, so please forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

She flopped down on her bed, letting out a sigh. She felt like screaming and crying all at the same time. She had been thinking of the past week at school. Michelle had left two days after they had met in the alley. The teacher had made an example out of her. She had hated it, but had done nothing about it, just sat there….

"_So you see class, she is just another example of the filthiness of the mutant race. I am just thankful she ran away from her home, to leave her poor normal parents alone." Mr. Deno said._

"_Mr. Deno, my mom says that if you're weak and pathetic…" Dylan said throwing a nasty glance at her. "You will eventually turn out to be a stupid mutant, is that true?" _

"_Well, I have never studied that sort of thing, for my time is not wasted on such filth, but I have never met a successful mutant." Mr. Deno said, and Dylan had a triumphant look on his face, just like the ones he gave her every time he teased, beat, or made fun of her. _

She had truly hated sitting there, with everyone making fun of Michelle. If she was like Michelle, she would have stood up and tell the class they were wrong. Michelle was always like that strong and brave. It wasn't only her teacher, or her parents, her whole town hated mutants. She couldn't stand to be in her own skin after just sitting there, but she had never been brave or strong like Michelle had been. If she was she would show Dylan a thing or two. She hated him, almost as much as she did herself.

"_You are a weakling Raven! If I didn't know better, you could be a mutant. A weak, stupid mutant." All of the kids around her started laughing. "You know that would be funny, your parents might just strangle you!" _

"_Shows what you know." She said weakly, barely audible._

"_Did you say something, Raven? Please like you know anything!" Then of course they beat her _up.

It was always the way it went. They would either throw stones, punch, or kick her. It was a good thing that she could run fast. They always won, except when Michelle was around; she would always stand up for her. That showed what kind of person she was, she couldn't do what her friend did for her. When she daydreamed she would stand up and fight back. She knew she was too weak for that to happen in reality, but in her imaginary world she was strong. Anyone who tried to hurt her was hurt back. She was the strong person she had always wanted to be…

"**You are a weakling raven!" Dylan would say.**

"**I am weak, please, you are the weak one!" She said her imaginary voice strong and firm. She would just walk away and everyone would laugh at him. She walked to Mr. Deno's class and he started his rambling, again. **

"**Michelle, the filthy mutant…"**

"**Yeah right, filthy mutant. She is a better person, mutant or non-mutant, than you will ever be." She stood up and walked out of the room…**

"RAVEN!!!!" Her mother's voice yelling knocked her out of her wonderful daydream. She raced down the stairs; she hadn't expected her mother to come back from their anti-mutant thing this soon. She didn't care though, she always felt happier after daydreaming, a little bit bolder.

"Finally, your father and me are back, obviously. Nothing went wrong I assume." Her mother said this with a deathly stare.

"Everything was fine." She said her voice very monotone; it always was when talking to her mother.

"That's good, I heard from the neighbors that that ratty mutant ran away from home." She said nothing, and looked at the ground.

"Well, is it true?!" her mother yelled, she was always impatient.

"Yes." She said her voice cold and quiet.

"Don' talk to me like that, Raven. Why do you care anyways, she is only a mutant."

"But mother, she is still the person you let to the house isn't she?"

"No, of course not. When they become those monsters they change. They may try to act the same, but they are weak and pathetic. Look that filthy animal has already rubbed off on you. You are being weak! Be strong like your father and me!

"But mother, she didn't change, she is still the same."

"NO, they always change Raven!" Her mother screamed.

"She didn't seem chan…" She closed her mouth and hoped her mother hadn't caught her last words.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Her father shouted. Her father was always quiet; he let her mother do the talking. That is until you make him really mad, and then you might as well run away. He could be very vicious.

"Nothing." She said cowering.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Her father shouted again, his voice booming.

"I just… you know... it doesn't seem like…like she would be like that." She said hoping her father would calm down.

"That better have been what you said. If I find out you went near that…that..THAT THING…you will have to pay."

"Ye…yes father." She said holding back tears.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE!" Her father shouted, her mother nodding. She ran as fast as she could, up the stairs to her room.

She cried and cried. It was hard to believe her mother and father loved her when they screamed like that. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like with different parents or what it would be like if her parents went somewhere and never came back, leaving her alone, forever.

"I Hate them!" She said automatically taking it back. It wasn't her parents fault, it was hers. They were right she was weak. Her parents knew best. She was only a child, why would she know more than them. She wished that she could be braver, stronger, and most of all be in control of her life. She wished she was a totally different person.

* * *

Author's note- I hope that didn't make too many people think_ "Wow, She cannot write teasing/fight scenes!" _Sorry it wasn't that great. Please review anyways. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

This fic. is dedicated to the totally awesome ChamberlinofMusic!

Author's note- Sorry this took so long to update, but school is really busy right now. Thanks to ChamberlinOfMusic(2), RogueOnFire(2), Writestyle(1), ans Ojex XIII(2) you people really are amazing! I know, I am sorry it is short, the next chapter should be longer, hopefully. The story seems to be going quicker then I originally expected. That is not to say it will be over soon, just shorter. I am still open to ideas from anyone! If you want to see something happen with Mystique or anyone else, it can still be fit into the story, although I am starting to see a broader story line. Anyways enough of my babbling, on to the story! Enjoy!!!

* * *

"She has to be taught that even thinking that is unacceptable." Raven's Mothers harsh voice said.

"Yes, she does." Was the only thing her father said.

"What should we do, she can't go on thinking that they can be good. The filthy mutants. They are rubbing off on her." Her mother said dramatically.

"They are." Her father said monotone as always.

"We even showed her those pictures, and all of those police reports, even if some were fake, she couldn't have realized that. She should have gotten it by now. Really it has been three days and nothing has worked."

"She is a difficult child." Her Father said, no compassion in his voice.

"Huh, I feel dirty just thinking about them. They are all rats, filthy disease spreading rats. Just like my revolting mother. They are everywhere nowadays, all over the planet trying to take over. It is obvious we are better, it is our duty to stop them." Her Mother said her voice.

"Yes, but first we need to stop Raven from thinking like them." Her father said." We can't have a daughter thinking those things."

"I just don't know where we went wrong with her." Her mother sighed.

RING….RING…RING

Her Father got up and answered there phone.

"Hello." He said his voice low.

"Yes." He said obvious by his voice he was interested in what the person on the other end of the phone.

"Really, we will be there tomorrow."

"Yes, oh and we will bring someone as well." He said an evil grin forming his thin face.

"Alright, good bye." Her father said hanging up the phone.

"I think our problem is solved dear." Her Father said menacingly.

"Really." Her Mother asked greedily.

"Oh yes, she won't be able to ignore this." Her Father said.

"Good, good."

--

She was lying down on her bed. She couldn't sleep though. It had been two days, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. How could everything her parents showed her be true. It was horrible.

"_What if it is not true?"_ Part of asked.

"_Of course it is true."_ She thought, angry she had even thought of it on the first place. Her parents had no reason to lie to her. Anyway how could they have faked that. Those pictures and the horrible police reports. She couldn't believe her own Grandmother was a mutant. Maybe mutants were as bad as her parents made them out to be. Her Grandmother certainly couldn't have been good, if she had done those things to her Mom. No wonder she hated mutants, but just because her Grandmother was horrible, doesn't mean all mutants were bad, did it?

She didn't want to think about it, but of course she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so mean. She wished she could stop all of the hatred, she wished she could make everyone equal.

" _It just seemed that normal people could do things just as bad too. All mutants can't be like that, can they?" _She felt so wrong. She didn't know what to believe in. Her parents were good people. Sure they protested, but they never hurt anyone. Why would they lie to their own daughter?

She turned over and put her pillow over her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts. She tried to focus on something nice, but she couldn't think of anything. The only thing she could think of was that tomorrow would be a better day. She turned these thoughts over and over in her mind, until sleep forced itself upon her exhausted mind.

Little did Raven know that she couldn't be more wrong about tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the start of her torturous death, and the birth of someone else, someone who would be her exact opposite,

Mystique!

* * *

Author's note- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I say sorry in advanced for the late updates. School is really busy. Hopefully I will be able to catch up during Christmas break. Oh, please review, I really enjoy them! Until then! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

This fic. is dedicated to the totally awesome ChamberlinofMusic!

Author's note- Hey! So sorry for the long update time. I really hope I did okay on this chapter, because it was a little tricky. Well it made it all of the more fun! I tried to make it a tad longer than the normal. Wow, and I say WHOA! I can't believe how many reviews I got for last chapter, I feel so inspired!! Thanks soooo much to RogueOnFire(3 ), XxXFairyQueenXxX(1), ChamberlinofMusic(3 ),Ojex XIII(3), and CarmelTromboneGirl(1) for all of your support! It really helped get me past my writer's block! Every one should thank them for this chapter wouldn't be up if it wasn't for them. Yay, you all get cinnamon cookies!!! Anyways good or bad here is another chapter!

* * *

She snuck up the rickety staircase. She was trying to be inconspicuous, something she wasn't very good at. She didn't want her Mother and Father to know where she was going. Recently her parents had been showing her this awful stuff about mutants. Ever since they had shown her those police reports and pictures, they hadn't missed a moment to re enforce the idea, or so her father said. Her only escape from the horrible stuff was her attic. Nobody but her ever went up there.

She poked her small head up into the landing. She coughed as she breathed in, it was super dusty. In all of the movies attics were always full of old stuff, where someone found untold treasures. Her attic was nothing like that. Nothing in her life was. There were a few boxes and some extra furniture, that was it. She walked softly, trying to minamalise any noise. The floorboards were rather creaky and she didn't want her hiding spot ruined. She walked farther into the attic, where the furniture was located and sat in an old chair. She didn't usually come up here, her room was quiet enough. Most of the time her parents just left her alone. Recently, not so much.

She looked at the small desk that matched the chair she resided in. She looked at it's detail for lack of anything better to do. It had little arches over the top that swirled at the ends. It had two shelves, and four draws. There wasn't much to look at. She opened the draws one by one. Nothing, nothing, nothing. It didn't surprise her. She opened the last and was surprised to find a bump in the bottom of the draw. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her parents hadn't heard her come up here. After verifying this, she took the bump out of the draw examining it.

It was an old leather bound book. She opened it and again was surprised to see that it was written in. Fortunately whoever the book had belonged to had very neat writing and she could read it! She looked at the name printed in the tiny scrawl. Mary Felkin, it was her Mothers! She couldn't believe it, her Mother had gotten rid of all of her old stuff. The stuff in the attic was just from their wedding and theri anniversaries. She guessed the desk belonged to her Mother too. She glanced over her shoulder again, if her Mother ever caught her reading this, she would be dead. She preceded to the farthest corner of the attic. Luckily the lack of furniture in the attic allowed there to be enough light for her to read , even in the corner.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I have decided to record some of my thoughts in you since I have no one else to confide in. I wish I had a sister to talk to, or even a brother would do. But no, I am an only child. Well anyways a little about myself. Like I said I am an only child. My father left when I was little. My Mother never says the reason. She just says she is different and my father didn't like that. So you would think that since my Father left, that I would be very close to my Mother, but I am not. Not even close. I hate her so much. She is so weird and is always acting weak and stupid. She pretends to be nice sometimes but I always she through it. She is really mean. I don't know why, she just is. I am proof enough of that. I go to school at Wenital High and there isn't much to say about my school life. I get bad grades and have a few friends. I guess you could call them friends. They are more like people I follow around. Like everything I just get through it day by day. Anyways that is about it. My life interesting and would bore a normal human being, but since you are just pieces of paper so it doesn't matter. I guess that is it. Bye._

_Mary Felkin_

She couldn't believe it, her Mother actually wrote that. She glanced over her shoulder again just to make sure. She knew she should stop reading, but she couldn't.

_Dear Dairy, _

_Probably the most historical event in history happened today! Kate Hendreg and her friends invited me to eat with a them at lunch. It was so amazing! She was talking about all sorts of things. Her life is so interesting. I hated it when lunch was over. I had to go to Geology after. I don't have any classes with her besides lunch. I hope they ask again tomorrow. She says the most interesting stuff. Bye._

_Mary Felkin_

_Dear Dairy,_

_My Mother was such a idiot today. She was lecturing me again. I can't stand being anywheres near her. She is so nasty. I hate her, I tried to go to the mall today, but she told me no. I think she is mean just out of spite. I told her that she was just jealous because I have a life and she doesn't. She got all mad, as usual. She can be such a drag. Sometimes I don't even know what she is talking about. Like at dinner she was asking me a ton of stupid questions that had nothing to do with anything. Like about racism and stupid pointless stuff like that. I mean who cares what I think about people who act different. Than when I finished answering all of her stupid questions she got all mopey and said that it was unfortunate that I thought like that , or that view changed many things. She is so crazy. Well I have homework, not that I will do it. Bye._

_Mary Felkin_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kate Hendreg was talking all about this vacation she took to Florida. It sounded so amazing. She saw all sorts of beaches and she had so many interesting facts. She said she even saw the govenor of Florida. I didn't think it was true, but everyone else thought so, I just agreed. It was so cool. I wish I could go to Florida. It is so cold here. I hate living here. I think it would be a great place to go. When I get older I might live in Florida. It sounds so fascinating. I wonder what it is like to be there in person. Bye, it is dinner, ugh._

_Mary Felkin_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Argh! I absolutely hate that vile woman! She is so obtrusive and a complete idiot! I can't believe she can be so...so.. argh I hate her. I just came home from school and was talking about what Kate Hendreg said and my stupid Mother flipped out on me. Now she thinks she can tell me to not go near the girl her reasoning is completely stupid too. She thinks Kate is a bad person just because she was telling us about this mutant thing. As if mutants are even real. I can't believe she wigged out about something that is as fake as vampires and werewolves! She can be so stupid sometimes. If she thinks that I am going to stop hanging out with the people I want to just because she thinks telling fairy tales is bad, well she she another thing coming! She is so mean! Then after she yelled at me she tried to say SORRY! She is probably has different personalities or something. Mothers are so stupid, I hate her. I even accepted her appology but said that I was still going to hang out with Kate and she got all touchy again. She is so stupid. Bye, I have homework to do._

_Mary Filkin_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today wasn't ver_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN!!!" She jumped up at the sound of her Mother screaming. The little old book dropped on the ground. She stood like a deer in headlights for a minute wondering how close she was. She snatched it up quickly putting it in her sweater pocket. Maybe if she was quiet her Mother wouldn't look for her.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEN!!!!!!!!!" Nope, she would have to face the beast. She scuttled down the stairs quickly and as quietly as she could. She tiptoed to her room glad that her Mother wasn't in the dinning room. She didn't want them to figure out she hadn't been in her room. She opened the door quietly, stashing the little book under her mattress. She went out of her room and shut it a loudly. She ran down the hallway to the dinning room which lead to the kitchen. She saw her Mother and father standing there obnicient. She glanced up at her Mother, her face was flush and her eyes where on fire. This meant she was in trouble.

"Mother." She said curtly.

"Where have you been Raven?" Her Mother asked harshly and loud.

"In my room." She stated quietly hoping nobody had looked there.

"Really." Her Mother said eyeing her suspiciously. She kept her face indecisive. She had gotten rather good at lying to her parents. She wasn't happy about it, but it was necessary at times.

"Fine. It is dinner. Then your Father and me have to show you some things." Her Mother said believed her lie, as always. Her stomach turned thinking of the lovely things they had in store for her. During dinner her thoughts returned to the little leather book stowed safely under her mattress. She thought of everything her Mother had said in it, and every thing she was going to say.

"Well?" She looked up, from the look on her Mother's face she was waiting for an answer. Her face showed that arrogant look mixed with the look she got when tasting something bad, or talking about mutants. She decided to go with mutants.

"I agree." She said quietly. Her Mother nodded and continued. She was glad her Mother wasn't very hard to read. That was part of why she liked it that her Mother was always the one to talk. If it was her Father she might actually have to pay attention. He always kept his face plain. It was much harder to read, except when he was yelling. She got that loud and clear. She thought maybe her homework could get her out of whatever her parents had in store after dinner. She waited calmly pretending to listen to her Mother's rants. At the end while she was busy clearing the table and washing dishes she thought of ways to get out better than homework. Her Mother never cared about her grades or if she did anything. So it usually didn't work. She tried to think of others ways out of it, but none were better than the bad excuse of homework. She dragged dishes out as long as she possibly could.

Finally the last dish was put in the cabinets and she reluctantly turned back to the dinning room. She took a deep breath, trying to look truthful and most of all complacent.

"Mother, Father." She said waiting to ask them. If she continued on without their approval she would get yelled at about being rude and respecting her elders. She would most definetly told no if this happened.

"Continue." Her Father said the frown that usually formed his lips present.

"I have an essay in History and fifty math problems to do before tomorrow. Would you allow me to do that first, please." She said it in her calmest and most truthful voice. She didn't really have fifty math problems, only ten, and the essay was a two paragraphs. It wouldn't take long. She was lying about the length but she needed to in order to prolong her parents discuss and pictures. She waited hoping they were in good moods. her Father stared at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. She knew he would think she was, she had gotten too good at this over the years.

"You have one hour, that is all." Her Father said his gaze intense."Then come to the living room. Your Mother and I have something to show."

"Thank you." She said trying to sound grateful.

"You are dismissed." Her Father said. She breathed in walking away as slowly as she could. She had to be the only person in the whole world who had to ask permission to do homework. It was ridicules, and with a time limit no less. Well the time limit meant she wouldn't be able to read any more of the dairy before she went to bed. She sighed and started what would be a bad and very dreary night.

* * *

Author's note- Well that was it! I hope I did the Mother well. There will be at least one or two more diary passages next chapter. If anyone wants to see anything about her Mother, or has a good idea for her powers, than please let me know! Please review and let me know what your thoughts on her Mother and Grandmother are! I love to hear what your thinkng! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Author's note- WOAH!!!!! It has been forever with this story! I complexly understand if you all what to come after me with pitch forks and torches for not updating. Life has been so busy and for some reason this chapter has been seriously hard to write. Anyways I feel really bad now, I am sorry for not updating. I know that all you reviewers deserved a quick update and I am sorry! Thanks so much to ChamberlinofMusic(4), RogueonFire(4), Mutant-fan(2), iluvwriting(1),CaramelTromboneGirl(2), and Ojexlll(4)! Your reviews were really awesome! I appreciate them even though I didn't update. I promise it won't take so long next time, is that even possible??? Anywho… I hope this doesn't come out choppy it was really hard to write for some reason. It took forever, as you all know!!! Hee! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

* * *

She turned the Diary's last page. She couldn't believe it. Her Mother's last entry was unbelievable. She had written more after it, but the pages were ripped out. Violently, there were some half pages and everything was a mess. It said that her grandmother was a MUTANT! She couldn't believe it! Her mother lived with a mutant!!! It was so odd. When she read about her mother finding out she got really upset. She looked at the little book sitting on the floor next to her, her arms wrapped around her legs and her shin resting on her knee. She sighed picking it up with her free arm. she put it in her sweater hearing the back door slam shut. That always meant her parents were home. She decided returning it to the little attic would be a very good thing. If her Mother ever knew she had read it...she got a chill even thinking about it.

As she walked to her little refuge her thoughts returned to her Mother. Her Mother was always saying what a bad person her Grandmother was. In the book she seemed shy, not mean at all. She just couldn't grasp her grandmother seeming mean, her mother seemed more like it to her. Especially in the last entry.

_She is a dirty filthy mutant! I always knew my Mother was a freak, but this was too much. I was at dinner as always and she started with her usual questions. This time just to cut them short I lied. Than all throughout dinner she was all happy and nice and smiley. I knew something was up but I ignored it a always. She was just too moody to care. The next day she sat me down and said she had something important to tell me. Well she did tell me, and show me. She walked over to a chair and sat down. She had this whole talk about my Dad and about her life. I didn't really understand a lot of it. Then she told me that mutants were real and she was one. At first I laughed at her because really mutants aren't real. Did she think I was stupid, but then she walked over to an electrical outlet and SUCKED the electricity out! She really is a mutant. I ran as far away from her as I could. I am thinking about calling the police, my own Mother, no that...that…thing is a mutant! I will never forgive her for this, SHE IS SUCH A FREAK!!!!!!_

Raven thought that her Mother had been kind of harsh. She just couldn't believe her Mother had acted so crazy. She knew her Mother was always harsh, but that seemed to go over the top. She kind of felt bad for her Grandmother. It wasn't her fault that she was a mutant, though her parents always seemed to think so. Her grandmother seemed to have ben so upset. She wondered what had happened to her.

She walked up the rickety staircase once again making sure the dusty attic was safe to enter. She scurried over to the old fashioned desk. She sighed looking at the draw where she had found the little book. She never knew a book would get to her so much. She had a lot to think about. At least tonight would be quiet, her parents were going on another anti mutant thing. You would think they would go out to eat or something like normal couples, but they never did. They seemed to prefer mutant protest. Mutants were starting to become a common thing, they were always on the news. She would hate being a mutant, so many people hating her. People hated her enough as a human. She set the little book back where she had found it, she wondered if it was a good thing she had found it. Her parents seemed different after reading the book, she couldn't explain it.

As she walked down the stairs glad to be relieved of the little book of horror, she heard her Mother's voice.

"RAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" She sighed her shoulders drooping as she walked towards the livingroom. It felt like a death sentence. Also she wasn't sure if she wanted to see her Mother after reading that diary. Her mother just seemed different in her head now. They were probably going to tell her what she couldn't do and leave. In truth she preferred it this way, her parents had been bugging her so much lately that a little alone time would be refreshing. It wasn't anything new though. She had always been alone in the house so it felt like a normal thing in life. Her parents always went protesting and she certainly didn't go with them. That would be horrific.

She walked in to see her Father sitting in the big chair and her Mother standing directly behind him her hands placed delicately on the back of the chair. That was weird. They usually didn't sit to say goodbye. Well they usually didn't say goodbye. It was just don't eat all the food, don't get the police called or disturb the neighbores and a 'we are leaving now, beahve'. They never sat down.

"Yes Mother?" She said looking at them nervously.

"Sit down." Her father said coldly. She sat down on the sofa across from them. Oh NO! This was different, they never acted like this. Something was definitely going on. Then her Mother started speaking.

"Now Raven. As you know we have been showing you some things lately." Her Mother said looking at her expectantly. She nodded her head up and back down quickly and waited for the rest. This wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"We have decided that we will allow you the privileged to come with us so that you can really see the atrocities of these mutants." Her Mother said beaming with her own pride. She was a very scary looking all of the sudden. She felt her face drop and her eyes immediately looked at the floor. She knew all too well what disobedience did to her father.

"_WHAT!!!! NO!"_She screamed in her head. She wanted nothing to do with that. She never had and she certainly didn't now. She didn't see a way out of it though. Her parents never took no for an answer, but what could she do but try. Going with them was not even remotely okay in her book. Heck it wasn't okay in anyones book, well except her parents apparently.

"N…no thank you." She sputtered out, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She waited for the explosion.

"EXCUSE ME!!!!!" She heard her Mother yell. There it was, the bomb. She was in for it now, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut. She could be so stupid.

"No Mary." She heard her Fathers voice say slowly. Her Mother looked shocked at him, but shut her mouth all the same. She always did what he told her to. Why was she always obidiant to him, didn't she have her own mind?

"Now, he have been rather generous to give you this opportunity Raven. Are you sure you are so ready to give it up so easily." She looked at her Father's now deadly face. She could see there was no way out of this. Her Father was leaving no room for a no thank you this time. Besides, saying no to him was like walking up to a hungry Dog dressed like a steak. She sighed silently composing her thoughts. She had to be careful. She thought for a moment, no there was no way out of this.

"I think I'd rather go actually." She said the defeat in her voice louder than she had intended. It always was.

"Good, go get ready. We are going to New York City." Her Father said a snide grin on his face. She sighed turning around. New York City, that was far too long away. This was turning out to be worse than yesterday. She walked into her room shutting the door quietly. She just looked around her room. This was not happening. She walked over to her window. This was going to be a very long trip for her. She didn't even want to think about what would happen when they got there.

* * *

Author's note- I know it is short, but that is that. I hope I didn't disappoint everyone too much with Raven's Mother. I might add more of her later, what do you all think? Let me know!!She just didn't seem to work out right, trust me I tried! Anywho…thanks for the patients! Please review, they mean so so much to me!!! Thanks for reading! You are all fabulos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- Alright. That took way too long to update. So instead of constently saying sorry, I am going to show you how sorry I am. I am updating three times in the same day for I took so long, the reviews helped too! First, **know** this is entirley too short. I think it is the shortest ever. I had to re-write it three times before I even got to this, which is not very good.

Anyways, Thanks for the reviews, especailly from all the first tiem reviewers! I can't believe there were so many! Seven, seven reviews for chapter six! Thanks so much Jinx of the 2nd law(1),RogueOnFire(), CaramelTromboneGirl(), ChamberlinOfMusic(), Ojex XIII(), Fight-of-the-Irish(1), GuesssWho(1)!!! These reviews really helped me get this out! I know where I am going with the story, but it is being hard to get there! It is fighting me! Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me through this crazy update schedule!

* * *

Raven stood stock still. Her body ridged of movement from terroe. Her mind was whirling as she watched in horror what was unfolding in front of her. It had changed so very quickly. So quickly.

One minute they were waving signs and throwing things and the next, everything went down. Someone threw something. Someone with some rock and the receiver of said rock wouldn't take it. The mutant yelled at them to stop. Yelled that they were just evil people. That they should be ashamed of themselves, that it wasn't his choice to be a mutant. That was when her Mother opened her mouth.

Oh how Raven wished just this once that her Mother had stayed quiet. Everyone started attacking the guy and he didn't fight back.

She found herself yelling to him to fight, to not let them maul him and beat him up. She saw him lay there on the ground and not fighting back. Why wouldn't he fight back? She backed up falling against the New York street curb. She looked in the crowd to see her Mother right in front and her Father too. They were….hurting him. They were attacking him! He wasn't even hitting back, he hadn't started anything! He wouldn't fight back? He was a mutant, didn't he have powers? Wasn't he stronger than all of them?

She turned around getting off her knees and started running away from the scene. She looked back and saw them, just a black dot moving and yelling. She sat down on a garbage can and watched. Her body was shaking as she cried. She had never realized how horrible her parents were.

They had always been tough on her, they protested and seemed prejudice, but this man wasn't even fighting back. She suddenly realized what this man was saying was true. He hadn't chosen this life, it happened. He didn't want to and he hadn't been hurting anyone. He was just standing up to for himself. She understood what had happened to Michelle and what she had been saying. Her Parents were twisted, they weren't the good people the child in her had strived to see.

Child. As she looked at the man on the ground with his hands over his head and balled up, she couldn't help but feel that her childhood was there with that man. Her innocent belief in her parents. She couldn't help but feel this way. Feel that her parents and their 'fellow patriots' were beating the child out of her.

* * *

Author's note- I know it is sort of stinky! I had to skip time because it wasn't working out. It was basically blah.... Well, Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me for so long! It will hopefully get quicker, though I say that everytime!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note- Yeah, so there is a lot of time skippig in this one. Again, like the last chapter it just wouldn't write itself anyother way. Here we go, Enjoy!

* * *

She sat in the car and all was silent, for once. Her mind was silent, and she was biting down on her tongue. When it had stopped her parents had looked around and couldn't find her.

Now she saw them, really saw them. Saw the cruel ugly people that were hiding under a parent's skin. She felt numb and the dairy made just so much sense after all that. Her Mother was a *BLEEP* and her Father was worse. She finally saw it and she felt stupid for not seeing it before. Her parents were bad people. That was all there was to it, no good people would do that. Everything pointed to that, to the obvious conclusion and she hadn't seen it. What had blinded her? Certainly not uncondutional love, she had never felt that. Maybe it was because children tended to see the good in those they loved. Too bad there was no real good to see in them anymore.

She always just said they loved her. Now she asked how, when? They didn't love her, if they loved her then when they found her sitting on a trash can after joking around with their friends about the dead body under them, they would have comforted her instead of telling her she was being a baby. They didn't say it in those words, but that was the basic of it.

_"Stop your nonsense Raven._" She bite harder on her tongue, holding back a proud tear. Raven had never really felt pride. She did now, she wasn't going to let them see her cry over what they did. So they could think she was weaker than she already was? No, she coudln't explain where the change had come from.

No, her 'parents' wouldn't see her like that ever again. She couldn't even call them parents. She had been crying at that time. Scared and they yelled at her? That wasn't a normal response from Loving parents. It just wasn't. How could she have been so stupid? They didn't care, they were evil people. They weren't parents, they were monsters.

--

She sat in her school desk feeling numb still. It had been a week since they had gone to New York. She had changed her seat to the back of the classroom at the beginning of the week in all her classes. She was getting tired of all of it. She was so weak and stupid. She was blind to what her parents were and not to mention her cowardice. She should be able to stand up to these people. So what if they were bigger? She thought she could, she thought that deep sense of pride would bring out her courage. But when the time came she was still weak Raven, she had no courage. None that she could find anyways. She didn't even have control of herself, much less her life.

"Hey Raven. What's wrong, you don't like the front anymore?" She heard Dylan say for about the fifth time, as he through a paper ball and missed her. She sighed looking down at her papers. Everything felt different now. It was like she had opened her eyes and she felt different. She wasn't sure how though. She was so confused. She didn't know how to act, who to yell at, what to do. She was just confused, and now was the time for confusion.

--

"Harry. It didn't work. It made things worse! What is wrong with that child?" Mary yelled sitting down on their expensive couches throwing her hands into the air. She couldn't see what her daughter was thinking! She had always raised her with a hatred towards mutants, always been setting an example for her to follow. Now she wouldn't even say anything. She refused to look at the reports and such even after getting yelled at. Raven never resisted this badly. What was wrong with her?

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully and quietly. Raven had always been troublesome, but he could easily whip her back in line. Now it was like it meant nothing. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit, the girl was changing and nothing was changing it. Even with Mary's constant tirades and his own efforts on the subject. He shook his head sitting down across from his wife.

"We might have to take drastic measures. I think she needs to see the other side of it Mary." He said with a sigh.

"What are you thinking Harry? I don't see much else to convince her." She said with a sigh. He looked at her with cold eyes and remembered an associates of his experience's in Pennsylvania.

"Well, she saw us protest. Obviously she didn't see what she was supposed to. We need to let her see their side of it." He said with a content feeling at what he was about to do.

"What?" His wife said, eyes wide.

"Let her see how _they_ protest." He said with a grin as his wife figured out what he was saying. Raven couldn't see that what they did was good, that it was helping the earth. She had to though, or she was just as bad as any of them. This of course was dangerous, but her thinking this was much more so. Let her see how mutants did things.

* * *

Author's note- Alright, that one was a little bit longer. The next one will be even longer! Please remember to review if you will! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note- Alright. As we can see, this is probably the longest chapter I have written. Yay! We are finally starting to see Mystique. Sorry the last two chapters were ruff, I just wasn't getting through her transition very well! Well, hope you enjoyed actually having updates! Hee! I promise to try sooner, it should be easier now that I am over that hump! Thanks for sticking with me through that! Enjoy!

* * *

Raven sat at the table looking at the pork chop in front of her with a lack of interest. Her normal unreadable expression on her face as she pushed it across her plate uninterested in eating anything.

Sitting in the same room as them was unbearable. It was horrid…like them. She frowned at the thought. It was true. She felt like she was trapped and out of control of her life. Not that she had any control in the first place, it had just felt that way because she was ignorant to the truth then. Now her eyes had been forced to see the truth.

She made herself puke. Not really, but her stomach tightened thinking about that night in New York. It had changed everything. Her parents had wanted her views to change, well they had. Just in the opposite way of the intended purpose. What did they expect? She had seen her parents and some angry mob kill someone just because they were a mutant! He didn't even fight them, he just let himself get killed. Mutants weren't monsters, people like her parents were.

"Raven. We are going on another trip. To Pennsylvania." She looked up at her Mother from under angry lashes. Her eyes were narrowed and her face tightened in the anger raging within her mind. For the first time in her life she looked at another with pure disgust written on her face.

It wouldn't be the last time, there would be thousands more after this. The thirteen year old girl (her birthday had passed two weeks ago) was done with this. She wasn't going anywhere's with them, she wasn't even going to stay in the same room as them.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" She heard her Mother yell through a mouthful of pork chop. She blinked for a moment and although neither parent noticed, her eyes flashed a deep, hate filled, reflective yellow like that of a cats.

"Like what...MOTHER!" She said standing up, her chair tipping over and her fork being thrown to the floor. She had thought about it every moment since three weeks ago, the trip to New York.

Everyone picked on her whole life, her parents, Dylan, her teacher, everyone. Now thirteen years later she had had enough. She was going nowhere with those monsters. That deep pride swelled as she stared at the woman with angered eyes.

"LIKE THIS?" She screamed, staring at her with hatred raging in her usually dull eyes.

"How dare you raise yo…" She cut her off slamming her fist onto the table with surprising strength. She wasn't even thinking about what she was doing. She was tired of being sad, confused and out of control. All her anger spilt over the walls that had been leaking in her mind for three weeks.

"NO! How dare YOU! How dare you act like I am nothing!!! How dare you treat your own CHILD like this! How….Dare……YOU!!!" She yelled breathing heavily. She felt something hit her face and her skin recoiled as she fell on the floor, a hand went to her now redded face. She scrambled up staring evilly at the woman who had just slapped her.

"I am going NOWERES with either of you….you…MONSTERS!" She yelled storming out of the house and running towards the street lights that lined her house's yard. She ran past the identical houses on her street. Her town was so painfully normal and boring.

She heard her Father's bellowing voice yell for her to come back. She tightened her hands and kept running until she was half way to the school. She stopped; looking behind her letting her breath catch up to her. She slid down the brick wall that was identical to that on the other side of the alley. She looked around and let out a groan as she realized that this was the alley she had last seen Michelle. Where she had been such a different person.

She looked down at a puddle assessing herself. This wasn't her fault. This was theirs for being such monsters. She looked at the puddle staring into her eyes. The old Raven would never yell at her parents, never defy them, she wouldn't throw things, and she wouldn't run away from them. She suddenly gasped, her fist hitting the concrete making the water in the puddle fly everywhere.

She quickly looked at it again and waited impatiently for the water to stop rippling and become peacefully reflective. She looked again seeing her dull eyes staring at her. She let out a sigh of relief as she thought of how crazy she was. She thought her eyes had been…yellow. She was crazy.

"_I'm just upset…only upset."_ She said to herself standing up. She looked around and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, she looked up at the sky and of course it had started raining. She started to wander around, trying to think of all that was changing so rapidly in her life.

--

She crept into her house quietly with surprising ease. She wasn't normally this quiet. She seemed to be unnoticed so she walked through the house seeing the dinner mess cleaned up.

"_Oh, did she actually clean?"_ She asked herself surprised at how sarcastic she was being and how easily it came to her.

She walked past her parent's room pausing briefly to listen to their deep steady breathing to be assured they were both sleeping. She continued down the hall, after she was sure and opened her door slowly. Squeezing through the smallest amount of space she could, she hoped it wouldn't squeak too much. She didn't want it to squeak like it always did. It did though, and her heart skipped a beat as she tried to not breathe and listened for her parents snoring. Everything pause as she waited in suspense to hear their loud rythimatic snoring.

She let out a sigh slipping through the rest of the way as she heard the loud snore of her father and the shorter ones of her mother. Just hearing their snoring made her mind seethe with unbound anger.

"_Well, that's over."_ She said looking around her small room with a little relief.

Her hair was soaked along with the rest of her. She had wandered around for hours in the rain trying to sort out her life. She sighed opening her dresser and pulled out a tank top and some pajama bottoms. She pulled them on throwing her wet jeans and t-shirt in the corner. As she brushed through her hair and looked in her dark mirror she wondered what was going to happen tomorrow after her outburst and clear defiance. Her Father wasn't a kind hearted man, not even to his own daughter.

She lay down on her bed quietly not even getting under the covers before her exhausted mind shut off and she fell into sleep's peaceful hold.

* * *

Author's note- Well, there it is! I am excited to finally be able to write some Mystique. SO pleaaaase tell me what you thought of this chapter nad the previous ones! I am very anxious to know! I wonder if we can top seven? That was pretty amazing so I doubt it! Thanks ever so much for reading and sticking with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note- This story is dedicated to the fabulous ChamberlinofMusic!!!

Alright here it is and once again it took forever! Ha! I suppose that is just the way it goes! I'll try(as always) to get the next one out!

Thanks to OjexIII(6), CaramelTromboneGirl(4), Devour4997(1), and ChamberlineofMusic(8) for seven, eight and nine, for reviewing! It means soooo much!!! Especailly since this story's plot is being difficult!!!! Thanks for sticking with it!!!! Enjoy!

* * *

She took the slap, the yelling, even the beating. She did it all without words. She wasn't going to let them break her new found pride. She had never felt that sort of thing before. Raven was usually submissive trying to avoid yelling and fighting. She was a peaceful girl, but ever since New York something had settled within her that made her see things differently.

This feeling that she couldn't let go anymore rose from seemingly nowhere. It twisted her beliefs and it made some sort of strane anger raise so suddenly in her. She knew it had to have been there all the time, but it was a new feeling still. She just wasn't going to let them shoot her down. So she held her head high taking everything and making it look like it didn't bother her. She suddenly knew how Michelle had done it all that time. She wouldn't _let_ them do what they did. She stood up, and now so would Raven.

She smiled to herself, seeing that it upset her Father so much. He didn't like defiance. She had that drilled into her for twelve years and she wasn't taking it anymore. She walked to her room, still not breaking down before she was well into her own room and away from their eyes.

She didn't care what they did. She wasn't going to Pennsylvania. She wasn't going there and definitely not with them and not tomorrow. Not ever.

--

It was dark when she felt someone shake her from her sleep. She opened sleep filled brown eyes as she saw her Father in her room. She sat up quickly staring at him angrily for being in her room. She didn't want him anywhere near her much less her room.

"What?" She asked not hiding the contempt in her voice. She had stopped hiding it.

"Get dressed…we're leaving." He turned around out of the room not before leaving a stern gaze in her direction that told her she didn't have a choice in the matter. She sat in her bed for another minute weighing her options while trying to wake up. She could refuse and he could make her go. He was stronger than her and he was bigger. That or just go peacefully and a lot less painful and tiresome.

She decided against the first. She wan't in the mood to get hit again. So Raven got up slamming her draws as she opened them to get dressed. She wasn't sure what had been happening to her recently.

It was like she was a completely different person…and it sort of scared her. She wasn't sure how she could suddenly get so angry at people. She didn't know, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. To stand up to them, to show them she wasn't afraid of what they thought they could do. They were just cold hearted and she couldn't try to pretend it would all turn out right. Raven had to help herself, nobody else was here to help her now.

--

Once again she found herself in a car miserable at what awaited her. She had to find a way to get out of these things. She didn't know why she didn't put up more of a fuss. She should have. For pity's sake she was thirteen!

Now she was pulling into some unidentifiable town in Pennsylvania to be witness to some unimaginable horrors. She sighed and pulled her arms to her chest crossing her arms without halting the glares she was throwing into the back of her Father's head like daggers. What was he going to do? He couldn't make her shut her eyes.

Her eyes flicked outside though as the car started to go slower. It was dark out and they had been traveling all day. The light streets were on so she could see the street even through the snow that was whirling around the small town.

The car slowed to a complete stop before turning off the street and into an alley way that was barely big enough for their car to fit through. If she had reached her hand out the window just a foot or two she could touch the old crumbling bricks of the alleyway. That was what she was concentrating on until she heard a scream pierce the night. It was a man's and it counded fearful.

She swallowed as she looked at the small sly smile creeping on her Mother's face. That could only mean one thing. The one thing she had been wishing throughout their 'family' trip. That thing was that there was something to do with Mutants here. Probably them trying to kill another person. She decided in that moment that she wouldn't let them. She wasn't going to run away and be cowardly little Raven anymore. No. She would stick up for the mutant. Even if it meant they would kill her too. Maybe it would teach her Parents a lesson, though she highly doubted that.

The car halted to a complete stop and her parents got out of the car. Instead of refusing to move and fighting to stay in the warm car like she had decided to do when she had woken up to the bumpy roads, she got out peacefully. She would go along and then make her point known. Actions were stronger than words.

One of her deepest regrets was turning away from Michelle. She had been right. Her parents were wrong. She was doing this for her in a way. She would stick up for the stranger, but it would be one way for her to make it up for her friend.

A man approached the small disprganized family and it brought Raven out of her dark thoughts. He looked just like her Father. Not physically, but just the way he stood and acted. His overall attitude. She recognized him too. It was one of her Father's friends that came over to the house every once in a while.

She had always leaned away from him. He was just as cold as her Father and there was something dark in the look of his eyes. Something that said that he didn't care about life, mutant anyways. Just like her Father.

"It's started." The man said tossing his head to behind him where she could still hear yelling and the sound of noises.

"Of course it has. Their animals!" Her Mother shrilled. Raven threw a nasty glare at her with a little snarl rising in her throat. Apparently until that moment the man hadn't noticed her because his beady eyes glanced at her quickly before turning back to her Father's cold ones.

"Should she really be here?" The man said his voice lower and somewhat more concerned. Her father only nodded, but of course her Mother opened her loud mouth. That was nothing new. She couldn't resist.

"It will teach Raven some important lessons…won't it Raven." Her Mother asked looking expectantly at her with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know Mother. It depends really. Are you teaching?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. Her Mother's eyebrows bent in anger and Raven was sure she was about to say something when her Father grabbed her arm with his obviously tight grip.

"No. Mary. Not right now." He said quietly, turning to face the way the man had nodded to and started walking. The other man followed and her Mother did as well. Not before pushing Raven in front of her though. She scowled slightly throwing her a mocking face.

Her sarcastic demeanor did fall slightly though. She tried not to show it, but she couldn't help but shrink slightly into herself as she saw the red-orange glow illuminating the brick wall. She knew it was fire before she even walked out of the alleyway and into the clearing.

What she didn't expect was where the fire was coming from. It was raising above them hundreds of feet into the air and twisting into a gaint ball of fire. It seemed to dance on it's own free will going left and right in the middle of the air. There was nothing around it, just air.

Her terrified gaze didn't leave it until she watched it suddenly fall to the ground in synch with a short yelp. The now smaller ball of fire fell through the air and into a bush causing it to spread quickly to the next and the next. Her immediate instinct was to run, but when she took a hestitant step back, she felt something blocking her exit.

It was her Father. He pushed her forward and she stumbled slightly over her feet before catching herself and raising her gaze to her Father's. He pointed to the scene before her. A man lay on his knees and was breathing hard.

She didn't understand, but when she saw him reach a hand out and the now spreading fire withdrew, she knew he was a mutant. She also knew that it was a person, a person just like the person who had shoved him.

She expected her parents and the man to rush out and take advantage of the fact that he was hurt, but they just stayed in the shadows with her. She soon discovered why. There were people coming into the clearing, some running, some slinking along watching everything that was going on. Much like her, but she wasn't coming, she was trying to leave. She soon found that they weren't people, well they were, but not humans.

They were mutants. The person who had pushed the first man suddenly burst into flames and another person or mutant she supposed drew water right out of the sewer and threw it onto the paniced man. The sludgish water did it's job but the man was in a ball and was still screaming. More darkened figures came around the fallen man. The people were yelling and screaming for justice. Ranting and circling the fallen man.

She suddenly thought it very wise of her parents to remain unseen. She felt someone pull on her shoulder and realized it was the man who was her Father's friend. He nodded his head silently towards the alleyway they had just come out of and she wasn't hesitant to leave with them. She was seeing another side of mutants. She suspected that was why she was here. Why they insisted she come.

Her heart was still banging in her chest as she made her way out of the mouth of the alley and into it. She just wanted to be back in the safety of her car. Especially since she could imagine this would get far more violent. Her Father making a phone call to 911 didn't help to ease her anxiousa feelings either. This wouldn't end well and definitely NOT peacefully.

Abruptly she felt something grab her ankle and she let out a shocked schriek, as the something pulled her ankle causing her to fall to the ground. Her head bounced off te ground, but she didn't have time to focus on the pain. She tried to pull her foot away and kick the thing off of her with her other foot.

She realized with terror that it wasn't a hand. It was a vine, one seemingly pulling her from the safety of the alleyway on its own accord!

* * *

Author's note- Ooooh!!! CLIFFY! Hee, couldn't help myself!!! Soooo maybe I will just have to get the next chapter out soon….a few reviews might help to motive me as well. Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note- Alright, YES I have finally updated!!! It took a while to get out, but that seems to be a trend for this story.

Disclaimer- The idea for Raven's powers to come in a mob of mutants was all ChamblinofMusic's! It is a great idea of what I have been leaning into! Thanks so much!!!

Thanks to CaramelTrombonegirl(5), Book-Devourerx(2), Ojex XIII(7), and ChamberlinofMusic(9) for reviewing the last chapter!!! The reviews really keep me going on this story sometimes!!! As always, any ideas and just shout them out!

Oh and special thank you's to Book-Devourerx for Beta-ing this chapter and the story so now it will be much prettier!!!

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't hear her own screams. It was infuriating and desperate. She felt like she couldn't be heard. She was screaming her head off, but no one could hear her. She was useless. She felt the vine like thing wrap up her legs and as much as she kicked, as much as she flailed, she couldn't get loose. She couldn't get the thing that was tightening around her and moving up, off of her.

She felt it try to tie down her arms and she held them away from her body. She squirmed and her hands flung in every direction. It was all so confusing, lights flashing, noises that seemed like screams, yells, pleads, and rants. It was horrifying.

She felt herself stop and opened her eyes. Only then she realized that they had been closed. She heard a voice saying something. She couldn't hear the words though. She could hear them speaking, but their words weren't there. They were loud though, louder than the others.

She felt her body shake and someone yelling. She looked up at a figure and all the movement on the block stopped. It was like the eye of the storm, before it hits you just as hard as it did before. She held her breath, afraid that even breathing would send the ominous eye away and she wouldn't live to see another one.

Her only thought was of getting out. Childish thoughts brought around from her terror. Thoughts of wanting her Dad to come and get her out, to save her like he never had before. She wanted him to come and be the anti-mutant hater he pretended to be and barrel through the crowd. Barrel through to come save her, to get her away.

To let her live.

It was coming to her, that she might not live. The cold looks surrounding her told her a story that she wished she wasn't reading. The only thought in her mind as tears streaked her face was the same sentence that ran over and over again:

"_Daddy come save me…..Daddy come save me……Daddy come save me….."_

Suddenly the thing that was holding her seemed to be gone and with the sudden found freedom, she kicked her way up so she was standing and could run. She couldn't even take a step before it started again, before that twinge of hope that seemed to last mere seconds was wiped away once more. Snuffed out like a candle and leaving her in the dark again.

Raven felt herself getting thrown back and forth. She was trying to run, but her legs were numb and she kept bumping into people. She would hit them and bounce back. She pushed and she shoved, but the lights only got brighter as the flashing began to get quicker to her. The noise of the mob was unbearable and the sounds were increasing as one person yelled louder and she was encompassed with the noise.

All she wanted was to get out; all she wanted to do was to be somewhere else doing something else. She was too scared as she felt her heart rate quicken when someone grabbed a hold of her. This time she could make out the high pitch of a scream and she wished she could be brave. She wished she could make the noise go away, make the ringing go away, to make the panic leave her forever. She wished that she could get out of this. That she could be in control of where ever she went. She wished she could even walk.

Raven felt someone or something grab her other arm and tug her in a new direction. She felt something pushing her and something shoving her and she couldn't tell if it was her feet taking her places or just her being thrown around like a rag doll. She felt like someone was going to tear her into a million little pieces.

Raven could never know that in the confusion of people tugging at her that with every pull, every movement, every new direction she was forced to take, her appearance renewed too. She couldn't tell that as a man pulled her to the left that her hair grew out and the dark faded into a dark red, then brilliant yellow, then brown. Long to short and thick to thin.

She couldn't tell that her eyes flickered from the dull brown of Raven Darkholme's, to brilliant greens and passive blues. She couldn't know that the second to last was a pure light blue, almost white and then finally a powerful golden yellow.

She couldn't tell that in that moment--that terrified, confusing moment--that her life had just changed…forever. She could only know what was happening to her and the rushing feelings of terror and panic settling over her like a fog over a road.

She could hear her own heart thumping and she thought it surely must be louder than her screams. It felt like it was going to fly out of her chest. She looked suddenly and, not only were the lights brighter, but the people were clearer. She could see them, individually. The lines of their body's weren't blending in anymore. She let out a scream again as the pulling on her arm set her off.

She swung her leg around and felt it make contact with something. She didn't know she had that kind of strength and to tell the truth, she felt weird. She kicked again, widely and without focus. Her mind raced as her eyes moved from one image to another without processing what she was seeing. Not yet anyways.

Suddenly she fell down on her knees, the breath gone from her. She sucked in air, the rawness of her throat suddenly dawning upon her. She looked down at her muddy hands and this time screamed louder. She wasn't looking at her hands!

She was looking at a pair of blue hands. The hands of an attacker. She flung whoever's hands they were away, trying so hard to wish this away. She felt the person take her with them as she fell to the ground again as if they'd knocked her hands out from under her as well.

Then as if a lion had approached, the entire crowd froze around her. She fell back down to the ground, feeling it cut into her now exposed knee. She didn't even know when she had gotten up. Then out of nowhere the screaming and yelling and confused noises started back up, but they got farther away and farther away.

As if it were all running from her and fleeing to some unknown source. She looked at the world from its side. Everything was upside down and slanted. She saw the people running and then they vanished into the ground. She couldn't think and she could now hear the sound of sirens through her pounding ears, her wheezing breaths, and the sound of her heart beat. She looked at a street light trying to focus on anything but where she was.

She let her eyes slide close as the world went blank.

* * *

Author's note- There it is! Don't forget to click that button!!!! It makes me happy and helps the chapters keep being written!!!


End file.
